Known methods and devices for moistening air in general are based on the fact that the airstream generated by a fan is passed through a spray of water mist or through a jet of flowing water, preferably circulated water, whereby the airstream absorbs moisture. Such known devices are expensive to manufacture and to operate and are not very effective.